


showtime

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: AAside Rarepair Week, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Misaki finds Jun before a show.
Relationships: Goto Misaki/Suzaki Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	showtime

**Author's Note:**

> ...MisaJun time

It was apparent to him since the first time they'd met in meatspace: Misaki preferred him when he was ZACK on the stage, or his favorite 'Master' in the world of gaming. Jun told himself it didn't matter - he was used to disappointing people. Yet, his heart seized up whenever they crossed paths backstage between sets, or at the studio in Tokyo both Fuujin Rizing and Fantôme Iris seemed to rent out.

He'd been trying to avoid Misaki throughout the weeks as much as he could, but the time came that he couldn't hide any longer. "Master!" Misaki said, flying to his side as eagerly as ever until - he stopped short, suddenly. "I'm sorry. Have I done something wrong?"

Jun froze up.

"W-what do you mean? Why would you think that!?" he blurted it out so quickly that it even sounded fake to him. He didn't understand it, though. Jun thought he'd interacted with Misaki just as much online, and in the moments when he was still in ZACK mode before or after a concert. Surely, Misaki shouldn't have realized that Jun was actually trying to avoid him...

"It's just. Y'know you don't hafta put on a facade for me, yeah...?" Jun hid the gasp in his throat, surprised that Misaki of all people managed to see him through so easily. Misaki's expression shifted, looking further away, as though toward something else all together. "I mean you can do whatever feel best for you. But... I know how hard that can be. Haha."

Somehow, the forced laugh made Jun's chest ache. He could only weakly murmur, "M-Misaki-kun..."

"You're my beloved Master no matter what," Misaki said with a smile. "You can bet on that!"

"Eh!? B-beloved...?!" Jun felt his cheeks go red at the words.

The intensity of Misaki's face fell slightly, and he asked softly, unsure, "Is that no good?"

"UH!" He couldn't actually mean it like that, could he...? Yet, Jun was willing to cautiously believe it. He'd never seen Misaki look so serious before, and what was more, Jun realized how much he wanted it to be true. "N-no... it's great. If you'll have me."

Misaki grabbed both his hands, pulling him close. "Of course I will! I'll fight anyone who makes you think otherwise!" His hands felt so warm that Jun didn't know what to say or do. He just stood there, staring at him in awe.

The audience began cheering in the background, waiting for Fuujin Rizing to make their appearance. Misaki jumped at the sound. "Ah! Gotta go, Master -"

"Wait!" Jun held tight to Misaki's hand. He prayed for a little bit of ZACK's fearlessness to flow through. Unfortunately, it felt like he was entirely on his own. He swallowed hard, clenching his eyes tight and then deciding to obey the impulse, as stupid as it seemed. Tipping his head up, Jun pressed his lips to Misaki's cheek. "G-g-good luck out there!"

Misaki stared for a long moment, then gave a stunning grin. "Now I'm gonna have the best show ever!"


End file.
